1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to livestock equipment, and more specifically to devices utilized to construct stalls for livestock such as dairy cattle and the like.
2. Background Art
It is a frequently utilized practice in the livestock industries to provide separate stalls for individual animals which establish proper and safe spacing between those animals using the stalls. Typically, divider walls or other types of projections will be extended from a longitudinally running support frame or rail. The divider walls are fixed to the support frame so that appropriate spacing is established between adjacent divider walls and suitably sized stalls are created. In conventional designs, such divider walls are fixedly attached to the support frame and are not made adjustable and therefore the size of individual stalls can not be altered to accommodate differently sized animals. This can be problematic when a user such as a dairyman changes between one type of milk producing cow to another. As an example, a dairyman may switch from smaller Jersey breed milk cows to Holstein breed milk cows which are substantially larger in stature than the Jerseys. If the stalls had been initially configured to accommodate as many Jersey cows as possible, the spacing will be too small for the larger Holstein cows being moved into the same holding area. In the event that the divider wall""s are fixedly attached to the support frame, reconstructive efforts will have to be undertaken in order to change the spacing. This is an expensive and time consuming reconfiguration for the owner.
The fixed connection of the divider wall or divider rail to the support frame is typically accomplished using a welded connection unit. An obvious drawback of such a fixed connection is that easy reconfiguration and adjustability is prevented. An equally important drawback of the fixed connection is that little or no flexibility is permitted in the connection unit itself and resultingly, breakage is not uncommon. The animals contained within the stalls can be of considerable size and exert substantial forces on the divider rails. This can occur simply as a result of the animal""s turning about within the stall to head out instead of backing out of the stall. If the connection between the divider rail and support frame is broken as a result of such a turn, repairs are required before either of the stalls on adjacent sides of that damaged divider can be properly utilized.
The installation of conventionally designed welded connections for the divider rails or walls to the support frame require a person skilled in welding to go onsite, together with their welding equipment, for both the erection and repair of such animals stalls. Still further, conventionally designed connectors are constructed from multiple parts that are themselves welded together. This manner of construction causes the conventionally designed connector to be expensive.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the design and use of conventional connections between stall dividers and their support frames, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to conventionally designed connection assemblies for animal stall dividers and incorporates several additional beneficial features.
The present design not only lowers the manufacturing cost of the disclosed connection unit used to couple divider rails to the elongated support frame upon which such dividers are suspended, but the design also facilitates easy and inexpensive erection and reconfiguration of the stalls that are established by such divider rails. Not only are there no welded joints within the body of the connection assembly itself, but the design of the assembly also eliminates the necessity for welded connections between the connection assembly and the divider rails and the elongate support frame. As intimated above, the elimination of welded joints reduces the cost of manufacture and the cost of installation and reconfiguration by eliminating the need for a skilled welding person and his equipment both at the manufacturing facility and onsite where the animal stalls are erected.
The bent or molded nature of the connection body of the present invention also provides significant economies over previously welded designs for similar connection bodies. Where a skilled tradesman such as a welder was previously required for the assembly of such earlier connection assemblies, the connection bodies of the present invention are easily bent or molded without requiring the attention of such a skilled person. This of course reduces the cost of manufacture of the connection assembly and hastens its production.
The releasable nature of the coupling of the connection assembly to the support frame facilitates adjustability and versatility in the connection assembly""s positioning upon the support rail and thereby enables easy establishment of differently sized stalls. As described above, this proves to be a significant benefit to the owner of such connection assemblies upon initial installation of such animals stalls, and upon required reconfigurations when the nature or size of the animals to be contained in such stalls changes. As before, an apt example is a dairyman who changes from a smaller breed of milk cow to a larger breed and therefore that owner must expand the width between the divider rails.
The releasable nature of the invention""s coupling of the connection assembly to the divider rail also provides benefits to the owner of the connection assembly. Not only does it accommodate variable positioning of the divider rail with respect to the connection assembly, but because of the use of a friction connection, as opposed to a rigid welded connection, the connection assembly is made substantially more durable and much less susceptible to damage. Where the welded connections in the connection assembly previously fractured under such normal stresses as when an animal brushed up against a divider rail when turning about within the stall, the present design which utilizes releasable friction connections facilitates a certain amount of xe2x80x9cgivexe2x80x9d in the connection assembly so that fractures and damage do not result under normal use conditions.
In one embodiment, the present invention takes the form of a connection assembly for constructing animal stalls. The connection assembly includes a connection body that is rigidly constructed and which is adapted for releasable and variable positioning upon an elongate support rail for animal stall dividers. A first releasable connector is formed in the connection body and is adapted for releasable fixation to an animal stall divider. In the illustrated embodiment, a second releasable connector is also formed in the connection body which is adapted for releasable fixation to another animal stall divider.
The connection body is elongately constructed along a longitudinal axis with first and second ends that are distally located one from the other. The first releasable connector is positioned at the first end of the connection body and the second releasable connector is positioned at the second end of the connection body. The second releasable connector is oriented oppositely to the first releasable connector for positioning the second animal stall divider outwardly and away from the connection body in an opposite direction to the direction in which the first animal stall divider is positioned from the first releasable connector.
The connection body has first and second side flanges that are connected together by a webbing. At least a portion of the first and second side flanges project away from the webbing to form a receiving area between the portions of the first and second side flanges that is configured to insertibly accept a portion of an animal stall divider to be secured therein.
A first releasable lock mechanism is provided that is adapted to releasably secure an animal stall divider in the receiving area. The first releasable lock mechanism is located at the first releasable connector and a similarly configured second releasable lock mechanism is located at the second releasable connector. In the illustrated embodiment, the first releasable lock mechanism includes at least one threaded bolt and nut assembly that is disposed, or disposable, across the first and second side flanges for adjusting a spacing distance between those side flanges.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the first and second side flanges is adapted for flexion toward the other of the side flanges under operation of the releasable lock mechanism. In this way the lock mechanism is able to reduce a spacing distance between the side flanges for frictionally fixing an animal stall divider in the receiving area. Optionally, both of the side flanges may be adapted for flexion, one toward the other, under operation of the releasable lock mechanism. In one embodiment, at least one threaded bolt and nut assembly is disposed between the first and second side flanges for adjusting the spacing distance therebetween. As illustrated, two threaded bolt and nut assemblies are disposed across the first and second side flanges at each end of the connection body for adjusting the spacing distance between the side flanges.
At least one of the side flanges is flared inward toward a longitudinal axis of the connection body at an end region of the connection body from a center distance from the longitudinal axis at a central region of the connection body. In other words, the width of the connection body narrows from a wider central region to narrower end regions. The side flanges each have a recessed lip at the central region of the connection body for accommodating reception of an elongate support rail upon which the animal stall dividers are to be suspended. As illustrated, the recessed lip is formed on a substantially circular radius.
At least one U-bolt is connected to the webbing at the central region of the connection body for affecting releasable connection to the elongate support rail. Preferably there are two U-bolts cooperatively utilized for this purpose. Each U-bolt is adapted to accommodate sliding engagement of the connection body upon an elongate support rail thereby enabling adjustment not only of the location of the connection assembly upon the support rail, but in turn, spacing between animal stall dividers which establishes the width of created animal stalls between the dividers. In the illustrated embodiment, a body portion of the U-bolt is disposed in an interior region of the connection body with a threaded portion of the U-bolt extending through the connection body. A nut is screwably engaged upon the threaded portion of the U-bolt at an exterior region of the connection body for variably adjusting the U-bolt""s position with respect to the connection body.
The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary devices and mechanisms disclosed herein for establishing a connection between an animal stall divider rail and the elongate support upon which the divider is suspended. The specific structures through which these benefits are delivered will be described in detail hereinbelow.